Ce mystérieux inconnu
by MadMeary
Summary: Une autre soirée, une autre de ces soirées où Aurora allait devoir sourire et se comporter en digne fille d'un comte.


**Je suis vraiment la reine des couples étranges...Enfin j'ai l'habitude, juste une petite histoire, sans prétention. J'adore Finn et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfiction avec lui, ni avec Aurora d'ailleurs.**

* * *

 **Ce mystérieux inconnu**

Une autre soirée, une autre de ces soirées où Aurora allait devoir sourire et se comporter en digne fille d'un comte. Elle n'aimait pas cette prison où elle était enfermée simplement parce qu'elle était une jeune fille. Son grand frère Tristan vint la chercher devant sa chambre, et lui donna le bras. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de réception sous les regards admiratifs et respectueux des invités. Comme toujours, cela la gêna, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, elle était juste la fille de son père, cela ne méritait en rien toute l'attention qu'elle recevait.

Alors que la fratrie de Martel s'avançait dans la salle pour rejoindre leur père, son regard croisa celui d'un homme. Il était grand, plus grand que la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, devant mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, avait de longs cheveux bruns, et des yeux noisettes et était mince. Il se tenait à côté de deux hommes, plus petit que lui et également bruns tous les deux, et d'une jeune femme plus petite elle aussi, mais blonde, tous les quatre étaient bavardaient avec le comte. Elle aperçut un autre homme blond, toujours plus petit que le brun, et qui lui se tenait debout près de Lucien Castle, l'un des serviteurs des de Martel.

Aurora était certaine d'une chose, elle ne les avait jamais vu auparavant, et pourtant, elle connaissait les familles riches des environs de Marseille, et l'autre chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer sans se tromper, était que ces cinq-là avaient un lien de parenté, dû à leurs airs de ressemblance. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de les admirer davantage, car son frère s'était arrêté devant leur père, son aîné s'inclina, et elle fit la révérence.

« Tristan, Aurora, je vous présente Finn, Elijah, Niklaus,Kol, et Rebekah de Guise, les enfants du comte de Guise, présenta monsieur de Martel, et voici mes enfants, Tristan et Aurora de Martel »

Le frère et la sœur, s'inclinèrent à nouveau, et c'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua que le blond avait quitté Lucien pour se joindre à eux. Finn, c'était donc ainsi que se nommait l'homme qui avait attiré son regard. La fratrie de Guise, les imitèrent, et Tristan engagea la conversation avec les garçons, non sans avoir complimenté Rebekah sur sa beauté. Les deux jeunes filles, par l'ordre naturel des choses, se mirent à discuter, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite rousse eut le sentiment d'avoir trouvé une amie.

Toute au long de la soirée, elle lança des petits coups d'œil discret à Finn, il lui plaisait, et à sa manière de se tenir, à sa façon de parler, elle devinait qu'il lui ressemblait, qu'il était gentil, et humble, silencieux, intelligent. Il lui apparaissait comme mystérieux, et son cœur battait plus fort à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Il n'avait rien des nobles qu'elle avait vu depuis toujours, ces hommes qui n'étaient que des ivrognes, violents, qui abusaient de leur rang pour tourmenter ceux qui leur étaient inférieurs, la sœur de Tristan était confrontée à cela tous les jours, elle réconfortait tous ceux qui étaient maltraités dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Vint l'heure d'aller dormir, une lady de son âge ne veillait pas tard, elle salua donc à nouveau les invités encore présent.

« Bonne soirée à vous, seigneur Finn, salua-t-elle, une émotion particulière dans la voix

Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, lady Aurora, lui répondit-il en souriant très légèrement »

Elle sentit son regard sur elle, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, entraînée par son frère, le seul ayant le droit de la raccompagner sans danger. Aurora, avant de s'endormit, pria que le séjour des de Guise dans leur demeure soit long, et qu'elle puisse passer du temps, avec ce mystérieux étranger.

« Maman, malgré le crime que j'ai commis envers toi, serait-ce toi qui me l'aurait envoyé », pensa-t-elle avant de plonger dans un profond, et agréable sommeil.


End file.
